Lauren Arienne-Pivione
OOC: let's say it was an allergic reaction or something. Sorry Niall ;__; Appearance *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Trademark:'''My smile :) or my French accent. Well I am just a pretty average girl. I have a lot of people telling me that I should be a model but I have too much stage fright for that, however, I do love fashion and makeup. My goal in life is to be a fashion designer. I'm also pretty tall for my age, but that's just the perks of being me :) Also, my friends say I have an amazing smile. History I was born in Moselle, France on the 5th of March, 1996 to my mother and father, Bridget Pivione and Armeile Arienne. Because they were never married, they couldn't decide whose last name to give me, so I recieved both, but then, when I was seven, my father did some bad things which we don't talk about and my mother decided to move to one of the French-speaking parts of Canada, seeing as French was all we could speak at the time. About five years later, he managed to contact us again and I found out that he was married to Cadia Arienne, but this time we knew some English and decided to move to America. I've always had an affinity for fashion and makeup, so my mother taught me how to sew from a young age, and then when we recently moved from Seattle, I thought I'd try out for Hollywood Arts, seeing as it had one of the best costume and makeup departments out of every other high school in the area, and luckily, I got in, even though I have horrible stage fright. Family Bridget Pivione I love my mother to pieces and she is an amazing woman. She's always encouraging me to try my hardest, however, I could do without the pressure to get up on stage or get a boyfriend, even if I would like to have a boyfriend. haha :) Armeile Arienne Even though my father's done some things I'm not proud of, and for a while I resented him, I still don't think he's a horrible father and I miss him a lot. If you are reading this somewhere, Je t'aime papa. <3 Cadia Arienne I've never met my step-mother, but I've seen a photo that my dad sent to me of their wedding and she is a beautiful woman. I don't know much about her, but if my dad loves her that's all I need to know that she's amazing. Personality I am very hard-working and focused, except when it comes to shopping, or when I'm hanging out with my friends and I just love to have fun haha :) Surprisingly, I love school, and I always try to do well on tests and things like that, and I will probably get upset if I get a bad mark, but the thing I treasure the most is my fashion designing, and if you criticise me on that, I will probably take it personally. Trivia *I am severely allergic to eggs, as Niall found out. *My favourite things are; color - purple, flower - lily, fruit - strawberry, American band - Fall Out Boy and clothes item - shoes. *I have almost a whole wardrobe dedicated to shoes. *I also speak a bit of Italian, but not enough to get me anywhere. *I haven't had a proper Christmas since I was six. *I haven't seen a single James Bond or Harry Potter. (Niall probably wouldn't be happy to hear this.) *I love chocolate <3 Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Lauren Arienne-Pivione